


You better be proud!

by taintedsorrow



Category: Yukimura - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Taichi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taintedsorrow/pseuds/taintedsorrow
Summary: “¿Quién es?” Cogió una de las pastas y empezó a comérsela sin apartar la mirada al peliblanco.“No lo sabes.”“¿Y cómo se llama?”“Eso no es relevante.”“¡Koichi-san…!” Protestó el menor, haciendo más pucheros. “Entonces… ¿cómo es? ¿Eso sí?”El Yukimura apoyó un codo en la mesa, y la mano de ese mismo brazo fue el soporte de su propia barbilla. Suspiró tras unos segundos meditando su respuesta.“Es... pelirrojo, como tú.” Sonrió un poco. “Un hombre, un viejo.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Comecocos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Comecocos).



> Los personajes son originales.
> 
> Regalo para Comecocos. Espero que lo disfrutes. <3

Llevaba un rato sin escuchar, ni siquiera llegar a oír con un poco de claridad, una vocecilla que le llamaba por su nombre. Una extrañada y curiosa voz infantil que se notaba desesperada por captar su atención.

“¿Koichi-san…?” La voz acabó por sonar exasperada.

“¿Hm…? ¡Oh! Perdóname, Ryu.” Por fin respondió el peliblanco.

El peliblanco terminó de vendar la rodilla de su pequeño paciente, que había acudido a él por un corte un poco profundo cerca de la rodilla; se había lastimado jugando en el bosque llevando a caballito a uno de sus amigos. El juego era fácil, los participantes debían ser pares y tenían que jugar por parejas. Era una carrera en la que, dentro de cada par, uno era el caballo y el otro el jinete.

“Espera aquí, potro torpe.” Koichi esbozó una sonrisa burlona pero cálida, quedándose con el crío, y entonces se levantó y desapareció de la sala.

Llevaba unos días en los que flotaba en las nubes más de lo que posaba los pies en la tierra, según rumoreaban algunos Yukimura. Y no eran puros cotilleos, el de ojos ambarinos estaba ensimismado incluso preparando un simple té azucarado y colocando unas pastas de frutos rojos en un pequeño plato de porcelana.

“Agh.” Gruñó al darse cuenta de que se había pasado con el aperitivo, volviendo a guardar unas cuantas galletas en su embalaje original. No, no eran pastas caseras, pero seguían estando deliciosas. Y sabía que el pequeño pelirrojo, Ryu, rechazaría el té si éste no tenía mínimo tres azucarillos y un poco de leche.

Colocó todo en una bandeja y la llevó a su pequeño pero cálido y acogedor salón, reposando la merienda en su kotatsu. Todo estaba impoluto, no había nada que estuviera mal colocado ni que sobrase en la armoniosa mezcla de colores amarronados, anaranjados, amarillentos, rojizos y, en menor medida, blanquecinos y grisáceos.

“Ven.” Ordenó Koichi a su invitado, yendo a buscarle para que le siguiera.

Se sentaron en extremos distintos del kotatsu, solía ser así. Ryu era un crío que ocupaba una pequeña parte de los pensamientos del peliblanco. Podía llegar a ser ruidoso, molesto, caprichoso y vulgar, pero tenía cariño al más mayor. Y aquello era recíproco.

“¡Oh, gracias, Koichi-san!” Sonrió de lado a lado, obviamente alegre por la comida, y no tardó en empezar a engullirlo todo.

“Mh…” La sonrisa que Koichi había esbozado, serena y tranquila, era una trampa: la transformó en una pícara y algo… malvada. “Me ha dicho Megura que te gusta alguien.”

“¡!” El pelirrojo estuvo a punto de escupir el té, pero temía la reacción de Koichi ante ensuciar y escupir… precisamente, té. “¿Quién te ha dicho eso?” Estaba tan tojo que parecía un semáforo.

“Te lo he dicho, Megura.” Le costó aguantarse la risa. Pobre mocoso, estaba tan nervioso que no sabía ni qué decir.

“ … Megura no tiene ni idea…” Se aclaró la garganta, e intentó seguir comiendo como si nada.

“Yo creo que sí la tiene.”

“¿Sí?”

“Sí.” Insistió.

“¿Le crees a él antes que a mí?” Le miró indignado.

“Ryu…” No pudo evitar reír. “Es que te delatas tú mismo.”

“No me gusta.” Replicó, con orgullo.

“¿Quién?”

“Megura.”

“Yo no he dicho que te guste Megura.” Sonrió con autosuficiencia. Qué fácil había sido.

“¡Pues porque no me gusta!”

“¿Entonces por qué le mencionas?” Alzó una ceja.

“Nunca lo he hecho.” Intentó corregirse.

“Lo haces. Constantemente.” Contestó con serenidad.

“U-uhm… ¿Y tú qué?” Atacó el pelirrojo, mirándole muy fijamente.

“¿Yo…?” No esperaba eso para nada, y preguntó de la única forma en la que pudo hacerlo: extrañado.

“Sé que te gusta alguien. Llevas días en los que estás tont-... ido.” Se corrigió, temiendo una colleja por decir esa palabra, y más a él. “Te distraes haciendo cualquier cosa. ¡Has tardado siglos en curarme esto!” Se señaló la rodilla, indignado. “Y a veces sonríes de la nada o murmuras palabrotas… también sonriendo. Sé que te gusta alguien.” Sonrió retador, como si fuera el mejor detective del mundo.

“No digas tonterías, soy muy mayor para esos jueguecitos.” Replicó Koichi. Tenía sólo 18 años, sí, pero no tenía por qué dar explicaciones, y menos a un mocoso.

“Pues a mí me dicen siempre que esas cosas son de mayores.”

“¿Me llamas viejo?” Alzó una ceja.

“No, pero… ¡no le des la vuelta a las cosas! Lo haces siempre y es muy molesto.” Hizo un puchero.

“Está bien, está bien…” Se disculpó Koichi de forma sincera.

“Entonces… ¿quién te gusta?” El pequeño le miró con gran curiosidad, como si realmente fuera algo que le interesaba muchísimo.

“Eso no te importa.” Se irguió, sentándose más recto.

“Así que sí hay alguien…” Soltó una risilla pícara.

“…” No pudo evitar rodar los ojos, y acabó respondiendo mientras sentía las mejillas arder. “Puede…” Apartó la mirada, odiando que no podía borrar la sonrisa que mantenía sus labios curvados.

“… ¿En serio?” Parpadeó, perplejo. Se lo llevaba esperando unos pocos días, pero escuchar al mayor afirmándolo… era algo en otro nivel.

“Ahá…” Asintió Koichi, sereno pero aún sin poder borrar esa estúpida sonrisa. Conseguía atenuarla un poco, eso sí.

“¿Quién es?” Cogió una de las pastas y empezó a comérsela sin apartar la mirada al peliblanco.  


“No lo sabes.”

“¿Y cómo se llama?”

“Eso no es relevante.”

“¡Koichi-san…!” Protestó el menor, haciendo más pucheros. “Entonces… ¿cómo es? ¿Eso sí?”

El Yukimura apoyó un codo en la mesa, y la mano de ese mismo brazo fue el soporte de su propia barbilla. Suspiró tras unos segundos meditando su respuesta.

“Es... pelirrojo, como tú.” Sonrió un poco. “Un hombre, un viejo.”

“¿No tendría que tener el pelo lleno de canas, entonces?” Preguntó confuso.

“Seguramente se tiña.” Le guiñó un ojo, guardándose la risa para sí mismo.

“Hm… Sigue, sigue.” Parecía entusiasmado.

“Le gusta comer cocos. Mientras más bonitos sean por fuera y más vacíos estén por dentro, mejor…” Su mirada se volvió algo amarga y sintió un poco de dolor. Era una clara referencia que se acostaba con muchas personas; muy guapos, sí, pero Koichi estaba seguro que no tenían ni una neurona.

Odiaba la sensación de celos que le embargaba, pero intentó ignorarla y proseguir.

“Corta la pizza en cuadrados y le gusta Aladdin. Es alto, también fuerte. No en el sentido de… fuerza bruta, sino en el sentido en el que esa palabra es realmente admirable. Es un poco raro y perv-…” No, prefería no decir esa palabra delante del contrario. Carraspeó. “Previsible.” Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió para cambiar la palabra ‘pervertido’. “Y creo que es la persona que mantiene la empresa de Donuts en pie. Si no fuera por él, no ganarían ni un 90% de lo que ganan. Y así con la mayoría de bollería industrial.” Suspiró, como si no tuviera remedio.

Ese gesto se había vuelto muy común en el peliblanco. Claro que lo había hecho bastantes veces en su vida, pero nunca tantas veces hasta que conoció a cierto pelirrojo. Y tampoco había dedicado ese gesto tantas veces a una única persona, estando presente o no.

“¿En serio te gusta alguien así?”

Por un momento, Koichi pensó en fingir indignación, pero… acabó riendo levemente. Se fijó en que Ryu se había terminado tanto el té como las pastas.

“Anda, vete ya o le diré a Megura que es él quien te gusta.” Alzó una ceja, retador.

“¿Ah?” El menor se levantó, apurado. “¿No sabe que es él?”

“No, sabe que te gusta alguien pero no que es él. Se le veía un poco dolido por eso, a lo mejor deberías decírselo.” Respondió, aliviado de que el pelirrojo dejara de preguntar por su vida amorosa.

“Hm…” No se le veía muy convencido, pero sí algo más animado. Posiblemente siguiera el consejo del peliblanco. Se apresuró a la salida del salón. “Uhm… Koichi-san…” Le llamó una última vez.

“¿Sí?” Dirigió la mirada al otro Yukimura, curioso.

“Parece que te gusta de verdad.” Dijo, y se fue del lugar a buscar a Megura, o no. Quién sabía.

Esas últimas palabras le dejaron confuso unos segundos. Ya lo sabía, llevaba un tiempo lidiando con esos sentimientos como para poder distinguirlos, los aceptara o no. Pero que se lo dijera una tercera persona… Eso era lo que le hacía reflexionar. Quería ocultar mejor lo que sentía, pero ese pedazo de idiota no paraba de acudir a la mente del peliblanco, provocándole un comportamiento que jamás había tenido antes.

Koichi no se lo pensaba decir, pero Takeru tenía razones por las que sentirse orgulloso.


	2. Maybe I'm falling for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Parece que te gusta de verdad…” Susurró Koichi, repitiendo lo que había escuchado horas antes. Sus mejillas ardían y tenía que morderse el labio para no sonreír. Odiaba tanto que sus labios procurasen sonrisas rebeldes cuando pensaba en el pelirrojo… “A lo mejor tiene razón.” Murmuró como si le disgustara la idea, en voz alta. Daba igual, estaba solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No pensaba añadirle un segundo capítulo, pero las cosas cambian. ~
> 
> WARNING: Las personas aprensivas y/o sensibles a la violencia física y/o la sangre deberían abstenerse a leer este fic.

Había sido un día agotador y no sabía si podía encasillarlo en productivo. De hecho, no lo hacía. Era un día más de otros tantos que había vivido, y hasta el momento sabía que podía seguir viviendo de igual forma si no recordara nada de lo ocurrido durante el transcurso de esas horas.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

“Por favor…” Suplicó por… Koichi no sabía cuántas veces lo había hecho ya, y reforzó el nudo que apresaba su muñeca a una de las tablas de madera de la cama.

El peliblanco ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada al contrario. Tenía la pintura roja perfectamente delineada bajos sus ambarinos ojos, su máscara cubriéndole parcialmente el rostro y los labios entreabiertos, moviéndolos de vez en cuando para soltar una inaudible maldición al apretar los nudos que apresaban a aquel joven.

Estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre él para cuando terminó la faena y por fin le miró a los ojos, como si a pesar de haber estado manipulando su cuerpo se acabara de percatar de su existencia. Esbozó una sonrisa con malicia, entrecerrando los ojos.

“¿Puedes comprobar que estás bien atado… por favor~?” A pesar de la mirada que le dedicaba, como si con ella pudiera envenenar, su voz era dulce e inocente, totalmente contraria a la situación.

“Y-ya te he dicho que no sé nad-“ No pudo acabar la frase, Koichi llevó el dedo índice a sus labios para callarlo.

“Shhh… Realmente no importa, te has equivocado de presa.” Dijo el Yukimura, sacando la cuchilla que tenía en uno de sus propios tobillos. En esa postura no le resultó difícil. “Y eres un sicario pésimo, además de que mientes de pena. ¿Crees en serio que voy a pensar que intentaste atacar a Taiga por… error?” Soltó una carcajada, como si de verdad fuera algo gracioso o divertido, mientras el otro se retorcía debajo suya e intentaba liberarse de los agarres.

Sus ojos eran ambarinos también pero sus cabellos eran color azabache. Su piel más oscura que la de Koichi, y aparentaba unos 26 años.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Se dirigió al baño y puso el tapón de la bañera para retener el agua, encendiendo el grifo y poniendo el agua a una temperatura bastante cálida pero no tanto como para provocarle quemaduras. Con la mirada perdida en la nada, empezó a quitarse la ropa con bastante lentitud. No tenía prisa, debía esperar a que la bañera se llenase.

Las prendas superiores estaban ensangrentadas, al igual que sus pantalones (aunque éstos en menor medida). Su máscara no era una excepción, pero sí fue lo primero en limpiar acercándose al lavabo para la tarea. Después de hacerlo con bastante delicadeza y esmero, la secó de la misma forma.

Dejó escapar de entre sus labios una mezcla entre suspiro y gemido leve cuando se metió en la bañera y el agua le llegaba hasta el cuello. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en los bordes, y aunque no resultaba muy cómodo no se detenía a pensar en ello. Además, estaba tan cansado que apenas se daba cuenta de ello.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Taiga, por supuesto, no se encontraba allí. Había sido el objetivo de aquel hombre, pero era Koichi quien debía encargarse de ello, al fin y al cabo era su guardaespaldas. Sinceramente, lo único que fastidiaba en exceso de todo aquello al peliblanco era el tener que averiguar quién había contratado a aquel sicario. Y por qué iba tras Taiga. ¿No sabían que tenía un guardaespaldas sociópata y sediento de sangre a la más mínima? Tendrían que haberlo investigado un poco más antes de hacer semejante estupidez, al igual que hizo Koichi para averiguar el hogar de ese estúpido.

Koichi empezó a desabrochar la camisa del moreno con lentitud, como si quisiera llevarse una sorpresa al ver lo que había bajo ésta. Por supuesto, eso no era así. Lo que le interesaba era la… accesibilidad . Paseó entonces la hoja afilada de la cuchilla por el pecho ajeno, ignorando cómo trataba de soltar sus agarres y cómo sus súplicas aplacaban cualquier otro sonido.

“Te daría un mensaje para quien quiera que sea tu jefe, pero dudo que lo reciba.” Esbozó una sonrisa más dulce de lo que debería, y dada la situación era bastante tétrica. “Odio malgastar mi tiempo.” Murmuró con fingida molestia. No podía mentir, le encantaban ese tipo de situaciones. En esos momentos tenía a una víctima atada bajo él, expuesta, muerta de miedo y suplicante. Lo adoraba.

Entrecerró los ojos mientras hacía más presión con la cuchilla en el estómago ajeno, procurándole una herida no muy profunda pero sí sangrante. El chillido de pavor y dolor del contrario fue para Koichi una invitación a seguir con ello.

“Oh… ¿Te ha dolido? Cuánto lo siento…” Fingía un tono de voz apenado, tan exagerado que era más que obvio que no, no le daba pena. Se mordió el labio inferior y le miró casi con ternura, siguiendo con su actuación unos segundos. “Pues… esto te va a doler más.” Amplió la sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron con sadismo mientras hurgaba con un dedo, y después dos, en la herida, metiéndolos y moviéndolos dentro de ella, provocando que sangrara y se abriera más.

A pesar de que al principio de los tiempos estuviera reacio a la idea de ser el guardaespaldas de Taiga, con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan mal. Aunque a veces tuviera que seguirlo cuando se escapaba, aunque no se entendieran del todo bien y hubieran tenido sus… altercados.

Sentía que la diversión con aquel hombre se acabaría tan pronto como se escurría su sangre entre sus dedos, como brotaba por su torso hasta empapar las sábanas de color carmesí. Antes de que eso pudiera ocurrir, siguió provocándole heridas con su afilada cuchilla por su pecho, sus mejillas, e incluso se la clavó en uno de sus muslos, volviendo a repetir lo de meter los dedos en ella. Una vez supo diferenciar la llama que avivaba los ojos ajenos ir apagándose, se la clavó con brutalidad en el cuello. El modo en el que lo hizo y la forma en la que la clavó hizo que saliera sangre a borbotones de su garganta y lo salpicara todo.

No le importaba mancharse de sangre, lo había hecho muchas veces y sabía cómo eliminar esas manchas de la ropa.

Después de unos segundos sacó el arma del ya cadáver y lo miró a los ojos, unos que reflejaban que sus últimos momentos de vida habían sido horribles y dolorosos.

“Al final sí has sido un malgasto de tiempo, podría haberlo gastado con otro idiota.” Reprochó, quitándose de encima suya dispuesto a irse de allí.

Era la primera vez que pensaba que ese divertimento había sido un malgasto de tiempo y que podía haberlo aprovechado con otra persona... Pero no fue consciente de ello.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Después de eso era obvio que prefería no ir a casa de Takeru. Aún estaba confuso incluso con las palabras que Ryu, aquel niño, le había dedicado.

“Parece que te gusta de verdad…” Susurró Koichi, repitiendo lo que había escuchado horas antes. Sus mejillas ardían y tenía que morderse el labio para no sonreír. Odiaba tanto que sus labios procurasen sonrisas rebeldes cuando pensaba en el pelirrojo… “A lo mejor tiene razón.” Murmuró como si le disgustara la idea, en voz alta. Daba igual, estaba solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Felices siete meses, Comecocos! Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Ha sido improvisado, como el primero, pero espero que lo cuentes como un buen regalo >n< O te patearé el trasero, ya lo sabes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serendipity;  
> finding something good without looking for it.

No sabía bien por qué pero podía recordar casi con exactitud el rostro de cierta persona, las expresiones que hasta ahora había visto en él, el sonido de su voz, su olor... y, de vez en cuando, sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago y en las mejillas cuando se acordaba de alguna frase o palabras dichas por esa figura. Lo último era algo que no recordaba con la precisión que le gustaría, ya que a su mente le gustaba distorsionar cualquier cosa que a Koichi le hiciera sentir bien y no fuera perjudicial.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, sí que podía serlo. Podía hacerle daño de forma emocional, y el peliblanco prefería el daño físico ya que, tuviera cura o no, era menos doloroso que su mente acosándolo sin cesar, quitándole el sueño y provocándole pesadillas cuando conseguía caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

Se sumergió bajo el agua, conteniendo la respiración durante varios segundos y dejando que su mente se evadiera antes de volver a asomarse a la superficie. Sus músculos estaban mucho más relajados y notaba el dolor atenuarse mientras sus pensamientos divagaban entre otros tantos sin importancia, y eso era lo que necesitaba, no pensar en nada.

Alzó una ceja al sentir algo extraño y dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta del baño.

"Llama antes de entrar." Murmuró Koichi, volviendo a relajarse en la bañera. La habitación estaba llena del vapor de agua y era casi como estar en mitad de una nube. La superficie del agua de la bañera estaba parcialmente cubierta de espuma jabonosa y ocultaba cualquier parte pudorosa del cuerpo pálido del japonés.

"Sabías que iba a venir de todas formas. Y lo hice, pero no has abierto." A diferencia del cabello de Koichi, y aunque compartían casi la misma tonalidad de color, el de el hablante poseía mechones bastante más largos. Cogió un albornoz colgado cerca de la puerta y se acercó a la bañera, tendiéndoselo a Koichi.

"No mires." Advirtió aunque sabía que no tenía por qué hacerlo, ya que el contrario mantenía la mirada apartada a otro lado.  
Se levantó, agarró el albornoz, poniéndoselo sin excesiva prisa pero tampoco con parsimonia, y salió de la bañera en cuanto el más alto se apartó.

Fue entonces cuando Kioshi vio la ropa manchada en sangre al lado de la tina y miró a los ojos al Yukimura, agarrándole de la muñeca y alzándola un poco para captar su atención.

"¿Por qué hay sangre en tu ropa, Koi?" Su voz era grave y sonó tosca, seria.

Koichi apartó la mirada hacia otro lado, sin intención de responder, ¿no era obvio a esas alturas? Sonrió de forma muy sutil y bastante poco dulce, como si lo que había hecho fuera una simple travesura.

"Mírame." Sentenció Kioshi, dándole un ligero tirón a su muñeca para después apretarla con más fuerza.

Koichi borró la sonrisa e hizo una mueca de dolor, mordiéndose la mejilla por dentro. Frunció el ceño y siguió manteniendo la mirada apartada.

"Koichi, te he dich–"

"Suéltame." Le clavó la mirada, una impenetrable llena de firmeza y seguridad, que como mucho estaba distorsionada por el dolor. Tironeó un poco y el contrario le liberó del agarre.

Después de eso soltó un casi inaudible gruñido, molesto, y se acercó a por una toalla para secarse el pelo al menos ligeramente. Ignoró la existencia del otro Yukimura y salió del baño para vestirse, aunque Kioshi fue y le interrumpió cuando ya sólo le faltaba ponerse la camiseta del pijama.

"Vamos al salón, he preparado algo." Dijo con bastante suavidad. "Llévate la camiseta pero no te la pongas aún."

" ... ¿Es esa tu forma de disculparte?" Preguntó alzando una ceja.

Kioshi no respondió y se dirigió al salón por su cuenta, suponiendo que el menor le seguiría. Koichi se dedicó a suspirar con resignación y a revisarse la muñeca, que ahora estaba amoratada. Negó con la cabeza y pidió paciencia en silencio, cogiendo la camiseta para irse directo al salón.

Había sushi, sopa de miso, pan de melón, pan relleno de carne y té en el kotatsu, además de un bote de aceite para masajes. Kioshi estaba ya sentado, mirando a Koichi para estar atento a su reacción, que fue un simple alzar de cejas por la sorpresa seguido de una sonrisa que intentaba atenuar.

"Estás perdonado." Dijo mientras iba a sentarse enfrente de Kioshi. "¿Vas a darme un masaje también?"

"Sí, después de la cena."

No era extraño que el mayor sorprendiera al menor con sorpresas de ese estilo, al igual que tampoco era extraño a la inversa.

Koichi empezó por la sopa de miso y después no siguió un orden en concreto. Kioshi, al contrario, empezó por el pan de melón y siguió por la sopa de miso, el pan relleno y el sushi. En cuanto terminó de comer, Koichi se apartó del kotatsu y se tumbó al lado sobre su pecho. El tatami no era incómodo aunque tampoco lo contrario, pero era suficiente.

Kioshi cogió el aceite para masajes y se sentó sobre Koichi, aunque apoyado sobre sus propias rodillas y procurando no apoyarse en él. Entre los dos había una gran diferencia de peso y altura, y se veía a simple vista. Esparció el aceite sobre la espalda ajena haciendo movimientos circulares y suaves en un principio, aunque poco a poco iba ejerciendo más fuerza.

Bajo él, el menor se retorcía de vez en cuando, gruñía o dejaba escapar algún murmullo por el alivio que le suponía aquel masaje. Dolía un poco pero sentía cómo sus músculos se destensaban y su cuerpo se sentía mejor.

"Kioshi..." Después de un largo rato en el que el masaje había sido bastante intenso, el mayor empezó a suavizar los movimientos, y fue cuando Koichi, relajado y ensimismado, rompió el silencio.

"Dime." Respondió con cierta dejez, distraído en lo que hacía.

" ... ¿Qué... sientes cuando te gusta alguien...?" Le costó un poco formular la pregunta, jamás hablaba de esas cosas.

" ... " Kioshi se quedó un poco sorprendido pero no dio muestras de ello. Sonrió con levedad y pensó un poco. "Sientes, aunque sea un cliché, esas mariposas en el estómago. Calor... Que cualquier cosa que te diga o haga por ti es más valioso que lo que haga otra persona, aunque sea exactamente lo mismo. Sientes alegría cuando te presta atención y no puedes parar de pensar en esa persona cuando no estáis juntos. Que te puede cortar la respiración si está muy cerca de ti, si te mira a los ojos, si dice algo que te hace sentirte único... Básicamente, que tiene un poder sobrehumano sobre ti." Resumió con las últimas palabras, sin saber si se estaba explicando bien.

Koichi meditó unos segundos todo lo que había dicho. Las mejillas le ardían y sentía el pulso acelerado, y entonces tuvo la necesidad de estar solo. Cualquier compañía, o casi cualquiera, estaba de más. Carraspeó para hacer oír su voz, porque si no sentía que le saldría en un murmullo.

" ... Entiendo." Hizo ademán de levantarse, y Kioshi se apartó de encima para dejarle hacerlo.

Cuando el mayor vio el sonrojo en sus mejillas y notó su actitud nerviosa, ató falsos cabos. Se acercó a él y le rodeó la baja espalda con un brazo, inclinándose para tenerlo más cerca a la vez que alzaba su barbilla con los dedos de la otra mano.

"También sientes que quieres cada vez más y más de esa persona."

Koichi alzó las cejas y apoyó las manos en su pecho, con intención de apartarlo con suavidad al no entender qué hacía; pero cuando sintió la cercanía de los labios ajenos en los suyos, lo apartó sin la suavidad con la que pretendía hacerlo. No había llegado a rozar siquiera sus labios pero el más bajo sentía que se había sobrepasado invadiendo su espacio personal. Y aunque Kioshi superase con creces la fuerza que tenía Koichi, tampoco pretendía acorralarlo así que se dejó empujar.

"¿¡Qué haces!?" No gritó aunque sí alzó la voz, mirándole fijamente con el ceño fruncido mientras se apartaba un par de pasos.

" ... Pensaba que era una indirecta, Koichi." Expuso el alpha, mirándole como si exagerase.

"Pues no lo era." Seguía alterado, aunque había bajado el tono de voz.

"¿Y esa pregunta? ¿Y ese sonrojo? ¿Ese nerviosismo repentino?" Puntuó él.

"No me analices." Gruñó Koichi, molesto. "Era simple curiosidad."

"¿Y por qué tan de repente, huh? Tu cuerpo habla por ti también, ya te lo he dicho. Tu forma de actuar cambió de un segundo a otro."

Koichi negó ligeramente la cabeza, mirándole bastante mal, como si le dijera con ese gesto "¿qué estupideces dices?". Pero, en vez de eso, cerró los ojos y suspiró forzosamente, intentando relajarse.

"Estoy cansado y ha sido un día largo, si actúo diferente será por eso."

"Ya, largo..." Era más que obvio que con esas simples palabras le reprendía por su sed de sangre, algo que dolió a Koichi. Que su mejor amigo le juzgara por algo que no podía controlar y que ni siquiera entendía...

" ... " Frunció los labios y fue a coger su camiseta, poniéndosela. "Vete." Sonó bastante dolido y decepcionado, ni siquiera le miró y se encaminó hacia su dormitorio.

Kioshi, sin embargo, se lo impidió agarrándole de la muñeca. Koichi soltó un alarido, le seguía doliendo después del agarre de hacía un rato; y tiró de ella bruscamente para soltarse de una vez.

"Ya hablaremos." Fue lo último que dijo el menor, pudiendo volver a su habitación por fin.

Kioshi se sentía bastante mal consigo mismo por haber hecho daño a Koichi, no es que fuera su intención, y ni siquiera sabía que iba a acabar así la noche. Recogió todo y se fue sin hacer ruido, como dijo Koichi: ya hablarían.

Koichi, por su parte, se acostó en la cama y abrazó a la almohada como si ésta pudiera darle algún tipo de consuelo. Respiró profundamente unas diez veces y cerró los ojos, que hasta entonces había mantenido abiertos mirando a la nada en la oscuridad.

A pesar de sentirse mal, había algo que le hacía olvidarse de ello y sentirse mejor poco a poco. Le asustaba, porque eran pensamientos que giraban en torno a una persona. Se sentía vulnerable, pero estaba bien, porque dentro de esa vulnerabilidad sentía esas mariposas en el estómago de las que Kioshi le había hablado. Notaba también calor en el pecho, agradable y tenue. 

No podía evitar sonreír y que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un rosa pálido, suave pero que podía llegar a ser rojo granate si seguía pensando en ese pelirrojo.

De repente, sus párpados pesaban más que nunca y el cansancio era como una gigantesca ola que le arrastraba con ella hacia el sueño. Llevaba horas queriendo acostarse pero hasta entonces no supo cuánto lo necesitaba, y dormir pensando en una persona lo facilitaba porque le incitaba a soñar, a querer descansar para prepararse para un nuevo día.

Y, a parte de todo lo que estaba experimentando, también sentía gran alivio, porque los últimos labios que habían besado a los suyos, eran... los de Takeru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serendipity (serendipia) > sinceramente, al leer esta palabra pienso en dos parejas.
> 
> La primera es bastante obvia: Taichi. Koichi buscaba su pendiente y ha encontrado a alguien bastante... peculiar. Y no lo admitiría aún porque siente miedo por eso más que otra cosa, pero probablemente en un futuro si pensara en esa palabra se acordaría de Takeru.
> 
> La segunda me parece aún más importante (y eso que el Taichi es intocable para mí): Aiyu. Entré en un foro buscando entretenimiento y distracción y ahí encontré a la persona más importante de mi vida... aunque duerma con calcetines. Te perdono por eso, Comecocos.


	4. Ethereal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ethereal ;  
> light and delicate, especially in an unnatural way

Negro. Era el único tono que Koichi podía distinguir de toda la paleta de colores, pero poco a poco consiguió formar una más completa. Las formas que conseguía ver iban ganando nitidez poco a poco, aquellas líneas verticales que le rodeaban se transformaban en árboles. Se sentía aturdido, ¿había dormido en el bosque? Estaba vestido pero no calzaba zapatos, la luz de la luna bañaba la vegetación y escuchaba a los animales que se adueñaban de la noche. Se levantó del suelo, confuso pero tan extrañamente calmado que parecía que sabía qué hacía exactamente allí, pero la verdad era que no sabía el por qué.

Distinguía esa zona del bosque, pasados los años lo conocía bastante bien. Pasaba bastantes horas en soledad por allí, normalmente en su forma lobuna, aunque también había excepciones. La libertad que sentía el peliblanco que le proporcionaba su forma animal no se la daba ninguna otra cosa, era algo especial y, aunque nunca lo hubiera pensado, probablemente elegiría esa forma de su ser para pasar el resto de su vida si sólo pudiera optar por una de ellas.

La zona del bosque en la que se encontraba la conocía no sólo por sus momentos de tranquilidad y soledad. Antaño solía ir allí acompañado de alguien cuya alma, según Koichi, descansaba en paz pero seguía viva de algún modo. Tenía bastante valor sentimental para él, aunque no consideraba que fuera un lugar del que pudiera apropiarse, ¿quién puede ser dueño o poseer parte de la naturaleza?

Estaba dispuesto a volver a casa hasta que oyó el chasquear de unas ramas en el suelo, obviamente eran pisadas, y no de algún depredador; pero bien podía tratarse de alguna persona que tenía intenciones de atacar. Miró hacia la dirección de la que provenía el ruido y abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando distinguió una silueta y consiguió averiguar quién era. No fue difícil, la luz de la luna era más intensa de lo que acostumbraba a ser, y esa combinación de corte y color de pelo sólo la había visto en una persona.

“¿Comecocos?” Preguntó con obvia extrañeza. “¿Qué haces aquí?”

Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera siquiera formular una respuesta, Koichi se abalanzó sobre él para tirarlo al suelo exclamando que tuviera cuidado. Una flecha iba dirigida hacia su pecho, y de no ser por el peliblanco habría acertado de lleno. Ambos se levantaron buscando con la mirada quién había sido, aunque Koichi preguntaba además con enfado y cierta impotencia por no saber si podría protegerlo la próxima vez. Mientras tanto, se puso enfrente del contrario para prevenir más flechazos de la dirección de la que provino el anterior.

El mayor cogió la mano ajena y entrelazó sus dedos, aunque antes de que pudiera agarrarle con firmeza cayó al suelo repentinamente.

“¡Comecocos!” Exclamó el Yukimura, asustado y en pánico, mientras se agachaba para ver qué le ocurría: tenía un dardo clavado en el cuello, y supuso que era uno tranquilizante para haberlo adormecido en tan poco tiempo. 

De un momento a otro, lobos y humanos (dedujo que eran shiffters) lo rodearon. No eran Yukimura pues no reconocía a ninguno y su olor era diferente. Uno de ellos cogió a Takeru como si fuera un simple saco de patatas, cargándoselo al hombro, aunque Koichi intentara impedirlo. Los puñetazos que dirigía, las patadas y cualquier golpe, tenían la misma fuerza que si les pegara salpicándoles agua.

Sentía angustia e impotencia, quería llorar y gritar pero la voz le salía como en un susurro y las lágrimas se le acumulaban en los ojos sin llegar a resbalar por sus mejillas. Escuchaba risas y que alguien le 'explicaba' que Takeru era de su manada, que para los Yukimura era un mentiroso pero para los suyos propios había sido un traidor. Koichi lo negaba, clamaba que de todos ellos era el más valiente y el que más honor tenía. Amenazaba, incluso sabiendo que podían acabar con él mismo en ese momento, con matarlos a todos si no soltaban a Takeru y los dejaban en paz, y acabó rogando que al menos dejaran al contrario tranquilo, que se cambiaba por él.

Uno de ellos dio una señal y cinco de ellos se acercaron al peliblanco para clavarle afiladas armas en el pecho. No pudo evitarlo aún viéndolo venir, los músculos no le respondían, y cayó al suelo viendo cómo se llevaban a Takeru.

Cuando volvió a verlo todo negro fue cuando entonces despertó de su pesadilla, sentándose en la cama respirando agitado y sudado como si hubiera estado haciendo ejercicio un buen rato, con el rostro mojado por sus propias lágrimas.

“No, no, no, no, ¡no, no, no, NO!” Se tapó la cara con las manos mientras alzaba la voz y negaba la cabeza y, aunque al principio no había intentado detener el llanto, empezó a intentar calmarse, dejar de llorar y respirar relajado.

Al cabo de unos minutos más sentado fue al baño a limpiarse la cara, y después de eso volvió al dormitorio. Sacó un par de velas rojas de un cajón, las puso en el suelo y se sentó enfrente de ellas tras encenderlas.

“Siento no haberme esmerado más esta vez.” Dijo en voz baja tras haber esperado unos cuantos segundos. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y las manos sobre sus piernas. “Es algo urgente, aunque sé que me llamarías impaciente.” De hecho, por cosas como esa, la persona con la que 'hablaba’ le castigaba a veces haciéndole esperar más para conseguir algo por lo que había mostrado mucha impaciencia. “Esta vez he tenido una pesadilla distinta pero presiento que puede ser recurrente.”

La única muerte que Koi nunca había superado y sabía que jamás lo haría era la de su maestro. Le afectaba aún a día de hoy y se había vuelto menos escéptico, creyendo en cosas que no había llegado a creer antes y buscando remedios imposibles para traer a alguien a la vida tras la muerte, o al menos alguna forma de comunicarse con espíritus. Lo que fuera, pero lo echaba demasiado en falta.

“Sé que te gusta que te cuente las cosas cuando ocurren, aunque solías saberlas ya antes de que te las fuera a decir. Conocí a alguien hace unos días, nadie importante.” Mintió, pero no quería tener que explicar sus sentimientos en ese momento, no esos al menos. De todas formas sabía que él averiguaría si era una mentira o no, su maestro siempre lo sabía todo. 

Mantuvo una pausa demasiado larga en la que se peleaba consigo internamente, y acabó suspirando.

“O… puede que sí lo sea. Es decir… debe serlo, porque tengo miedo de perderle, de que desaparezca de mi vida.” Sus pulsaciones aumentaban y sentía calor, nervios y miedo. Varias lágrimas empezar a resbalar por sus mejillas y a caer de su barbilla, manchando sus propias piernas y brazos. “Y sé que eso me hace débil, ¿no…? Me siento vulnerable y sé que es algo que se podría usar en mi contra. Ese sueño me lo ha dejado claro, es como un punto débil, como el talón de Aquiles.”

Frunció ligeramente los labios, sin saber cómo continuar.

“No es todo malo, claro que no… Me gusta sentir lo que siento cuando estoy a su lado o cuando pienso en él, aunque también me asusta. Se parece a la adrenalina, creo.” Se encogió de hombros, sintiendo la humedad en su cara.

“Se llama Hayashi Takeru, aunque hace tiempo pertenecía a la manada. Yukimura Takeru… no sé si lo puedes recordar, yo no lo conseguí. Sé que no me conviene. Iban a casarlo con Kaori… “Sintió una punzada dolorosa en el pecho, pero la ignoró como pudo. “Se fue, sin embargo. Lo hizo porque su padre iba a obligarlo a matar a Kaori estando ella embarazada; él pertenece a otra manada y quería sembrar el caos en ésta, consiguiendo así que esa manada se apropiara de la nuestra. Ese es el resumen... Takeru iba a ser su peón pero huyó para no hacerlo.”

Alzó una mano para limpiarse las lágrimas bajo el ojo con el dedo índice, e hizo lo mismo después con el otro ojo.

“Al principio le dije cosas que sé que le hirieron cuando me contó todo eso. ¡Era demasiada información! Y había sido un imbécil la noche antes.” Sintió algo de enfado contándole eso a su maestro, pero no tanto como para saber que había cierta palabra que habría sido mejor evitar. “Pero no pienso así, no después de pensar en ello. No me conviene porque aunque sea buena persona en el fondo, es quien es, iba a casarse con Kaori… Y es un pervertido.” Frunció tanto el ceño como los labios. Sabía que su maestro lo estaría juzgando con la mirada. “Y me provoca celos, sí, qué pasa.” Masculló como lo habría hecho si su remitente de verdad estuviera allí, poniéndose de morros.

Suspiró y divagó unos cuantos segundos más. Estaba cansado y sentía sus músculos muy pesados.

“El caso es que sé que siento algo único y especial por él, y también que temo por lo que le pase. Siento impotencia y creo que aunque haya escapado de todo aquello puede que me oculte algo. Puede que siga en peligro. ¿Y si lo encuentran? Puede defenderse por sí solo, no de mí, claro, me enseñaste bien. Pero quiero protegerle y defenderle. La duda que se me presenta es si podré hacerlo, si valgo para eso. Según el sueño… no. Así que esta noche venía a pedirte algo en concreto.” Su rostro mostraba una expresión concentrada pero relajada y segura al mismo tiempo. “Quiero que veles por él y le protejas. Por favor.” Apenas susurró las últimas palabras. Tras unos segundos en silencio abrió los ojos poco a poco, apagó las velas, las guardó y se dirigió a la cama.

Tenía miedo a conciliar el sueño pero estaba tan cansado y somnoliento que no pudo evitar caer rendido al poco tiempo de acostarse sobre el colchón.


	5. I don't trust nobody, and nobody trusts me.

* * * * * *

Koichi se relamió el labio superior, sujetando su uchigatana ensangrentada mientras se dirigía a paso firme hacia la habitación del fondo de todo el pasillo, uno largo y que más bien parecía un laberinto. Probablemente ese era su fin, que las personas que no pertenecieran a ese entorno se perdieran en cualquier esquina.

Dio una patada a la puerta que le separaba de su destino, de su persona buscada, y ésta se abrió de golpe y armó gran jaleo al estamparse contra la pared. Estaba encajada y el peliblanco podría haberla abierto sin complicaciones, pero no estaba en un modo… delicado.

“Haah…” Suspiró en cuanto vio al pelinegro sentado en un sofá color burdeos, esperándole, y esbozó una sonrisa. “Mira lo que me haces hacer.” Le mostró la sangre de su afilada arma y su sonrisa se volvió ciertamente macabra.

“Dios, Koichi, pensaba que confiábamos el uno en el otro.” Parecía ser que el otro japonés no se sentía intimidado por el shiffter de lobo. No dijo aquello como si estuviera dolido, sino como si hubiera roto un trato.

“…” Koichi se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento. “Yo no confío en nadie, y nadie confía en mí.” No era alguna especie de réplica, tampoco una indirecta de que creyera que el contrario no había confiado en él… Le daba bastante igual.

“Haces que me sienta ofendido…” Contestó casi sonriendo, bromeando.

“Cierra la boca.” Esta vez Koichi no le iba a seguir la broma, estaba allí por algo, y no eran asuntos amistosos. “¿Qué te interesa de los Yukimura? ¿O es sólo por Taiga?”

“Es atractivo, sí…” No pudo seguir hablando, el peliblanco se había acercado a él para cogerle del cabello y dar un tirón, sin soltarlo. El pelinegro apretó con fuerza los dientes, no quiso emitir ninguna protesta.

El ojimiel aseveró la mirada, repitiéndole de nuevo la pregunta sólo con ese gesto que, por supuesto, el mayor entendió.

“Es un entrometido, fue él quien quiso meterse en asuntos que no le incumbían. ¿Se cree un justiciero o algo? Hah… Dime, pequeño Yukimura, ¿no es injusto que seamos nosotros quienes acaban mal cuando fue ese entrometido quien quiso ir detrás de nosotros?

“No estoy aquí por justicia, Tsurugi. Y tampoco soy un pequeño Yukimura. Te lo explico: nadie puede tocar a Taiga fuera de la manada, ni siquiera dentro, sin que yo me entere o quiera que lo hagan.”

“Pareces un novio posesivo.” Se rio tras decir eso, aunque no mucho. Koichi seguía sujetándole del pelo, exponiendo su garganta y haciendo molesto que hablara.

“…” El japonés alzó una ceja. “De acuerdo. Dejaré que lo último que hayas dicho sea una estupidez.” Se apartó y le clavó la uchigatana en la garganta.

La sangre salía a borbotones y la mirada de horror que la víctima tenía era de lo más satisfactoria para el menor. Había cometido más de un asesinato aquel día y no pudo evitar mancharse la ropa de sangre.

\- - -

“¿Puedo pasar?” Preguntó a Kioshi, que le analizaba con la mirada. No sabía si de una forma aprobadora o al contrario. “¿Kioshi?” Insistió, al ver que no obtenía respuesta.

“Ah.. sí, sí.” Kioshi le guio hacia una habitación un poco oscura, y no sólo debido a la hora que era ya, entrada la noche. También porque apenas estaba iluminada por velas. A parte de Kioshi, en esa sala había dos alfas más, bebiendo sake mientras revisaban unos pergaminos.

“Kenzo, Seiya.” Kioshi alzó la voz, dejando pasar tras él a Koichi.

“Pasa, acércate, Koichi.” Le invitó Kenzo, haciendo una señal a Kioshi para que se retirase. Koichi avanzó y se sentó enfrente de ambos, que le ofrecieron sake. El peliblanco aceptó.

“He eliminado algunas amenazas para Taiga.” Aún no había ido a cambiarse, le urgía más dar parte de los avances y lo que ocurría con sus mandatos.

A pesar de que Koichi tenía vía libre para hacer lo que fuera necesario en caso de amenaza para Taiga, incluso para la manada, él contaba siempre lo ocurrido tras hacerlo. No sabía bien del todo por qué lo hacía, pero ellos lo agradecían, y el peliblanco se sentía más valorado de ese modo.

“Con la uchigatana, vemos…” Precisó Seiya, a lo que Koichi asintió tras beber un poco de sake.

“Taiga es muy problemático. Si no fuera por mí habría muerto hace ya mucho.” Protestó levemente.

“Tu maestro estaría muy orgulloso de ti. Nosotros lo estamos, de hecho…” Admitió Kenzo, con serenidad.

“Hm.” Eran palabras a las que le gustaba aferrarse. Ansiaba ser más y más importantes, ser como un alfa, y estaba tan cerca de que le tratasen como a uno… ¿Qué otro beta tenía el honor de dirigirse a *esos* alfas cuando quisiera? “Necesito que se le encierre un par de días. Tengo que arreglar aún unas cosas y no quiero que se me escape mientras tanto.”

“De acuerdo. Avísanos cuando quieras romper ese… arresto domiciliario.” Dijo Saiya, con un tono algo bromista.

Koichi sonrió, se levantó y se fue tras hacer una pequeña reverencia.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que te haya gustado, Comecocos. Hacía días que quería escribir algo así pero hasta hoy no he podido vencer a la pereza y la poca inspiración. Ha sido totalmente improvisado, pero espero que te baste con eso, porque aun así lo he hecho con mucho amor y cariño. Y si no te gusta te pateo el trasero. (?) Chu. ~


End file.
